


Next Round

by scentoflaven



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Canon Compliant, Changkyun is demanding in bed, Dude just knows what he wants, Jooheon is soft anywhere actually, Jooheon is soft in bed, M/M, Smut, Teasing, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentoflaven/pseuds/scentoflaven
Summary: With how much Jooheon and Changkyun’s game-winning celebration contrasted each other, someone is bound to snap.(or how Monsta X’s rap duo will do ANYTHING to win, even for a simple soccer video game played during their break time, and that includes dirty, dirty tricks.)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Next Round

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on the Love Killa episode of Weekly Idol when Joo and Kyun admit to being irritated by each other’s gaming celebratory traits. 
> 
> (Jookyun drives me crazy enough to actually write something at 2AM and post it. Please be aware of unbeta-ed work ahead.)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a couple weeks after end-of-the-year awards when Monsta X found themselves still busy with schedules, both group schedules and for some of them solo schedules like Minhyuk with his weekly Inkigayo emcee-ing and radio show hosting. Some of them also have other similar schedules like modelling for fashion magazines and interviews, and for Jooheon and Changkyun (also most recently Hyungwon as well), going back to the studio to produce more music.

To say that they’re tired was an understatement; back-to-back activities with irregular sleeping time makes them feeling groggier than usual. Also with the current situation as well that prevents them from seeing Monbebe directly, having to resort to pre-recorded voice and personally recorded videos from their homes took away the satisfaction of having their usual kind of fun during performances. Hyping up and shouting ‘Raise your voices!’ to a group of deadpanned-looking cameramen and producers just hit differently, in a more awkward way.

After going on a live performance for Seoul Music Awards, Shownu parted ways to the company for a meeting with the executives about their next group schedule and then a fashion magazine shooting, while Hyungwon took off to the studio to work on a song for which he got the inspiration from just earlier when they were finishing the performance. 

With the two out of three members of the snoring dorm out for the night, Jooheon sulks on the way to the van, not looking forward to a night by himself in the dorm. While he was pondering whether he should go to the studio and possibly work his ass off for the consequent three nights in a row, he was surprised to see Changkyun tailing him like a duckling to the van headed for his dorm.

“I’m staying over,” the younger had quietly informed him when Jooheon questioned him with a single raised eyebrow.

Changkyun’s silent affection for his hyungs are getting more frequent recently, especially after they split dorms and not having to share rooms any longer. No, it (sadly) doesn’t mean that the youngest is showing more aegyo or anything like that, Changkyun’s brand of affection comes in forms of invitation to trips to the gym together and silently leaving gifts on the member’s beds like a cat presenting its owner with a dead rat that it caught as a present given out of love. This time, Changkyun’s affection for Jooheon comes in the form of a simple company.

So currently, the ones who were left at the dorm are the two youngest of the team.

\---

Stuck in a creativity block that had lasted for a couple days counting had sent Jooheon into a video game spiral, whether it be on the PS4 they have on the living room, or a game of Among Us that he still plays with Minhyuk and Hyungwon sometimes when they're free to play. 

This time, his usual crewmate/impostor hyungs couldn’t be contacted (probably Hyungwon busy with the studio and Minhyuk already out like a light), so he was left to scour the public server by himself. A couple of botched games after, he stops himself and quits the game before he could throw his phone out of frustration and forces himself out of the nest of blankets that he made on his bed and stumble towards the in-dorm computer they used to tweak songs in. Jooheon thought that maybe by actually sitting in front of the computer and forcing his productivity then he might be able to make something. 

Anything. 

Just anything compared to the white noise he's starting to conjure up in his head in absence of any new ideas.

A couple hours later and the only things Jooheon came up with are a couple bars that he's not satisfied with and a dull throb that starts to manifest itself inside his head. As he scraps everything that he made within the earlier two hours down the desktop recycling bin, Jooheon pondered if going to the gym and possibly returning at a rush hour when people were more likely to recognize him on the streets was worth it.

When Jooheon looked up from the screen, the view that greeted him was Changkyun silently standing beside the computer desk, the younger man clad in Jooheon’s bigger-sized hoodie and plain black boxers, face freshly cleaned and free from all makeup products. The way Changkyun can somehow erase his presence and show up without any noise can sometimes make Jooheon’s already weak heart stop out of sheer surprise.

“What’s up, Kyunnie?” Jooheon asked, his heartbeat spiked after the initial shock of Changkyun’s silent presence, “Are you hungry?”

Changkyun shook his head. “Bored,” The younger responded instead, “Play FIFA with me?”

With an affirmative grunt, Jooheon shut down the computer and made his way to the living room sofa where their youngest are currently setting up the gaming console. He plopped down to the carpeted floor with a sigh, and Changkyun wordlessly gave him his controller. A custom-made yellow one with black tiger-like stripes, and the gold accent of 'JOOHONEY ONEHUNNIT' in the back. It was a gift from a fan after they had revealed that they play games in their meantime.

Jooheon shifted his gaze from the still-black flat-screened television to the lead rapper who still struggles to connect his personal all-purple controller to the console. To be honest, Jooheon liked how Changkyun seemed to be able to wordlessly cheer him up during his most frustrating days, like the one he just did. As a person who naturally speaks few words, Changkyun expresses his intent and feelings by doing more so than talking, and Jooheon appreciates the youngest for the effort.

“All set?” He asks Changkyun, who nodded and plopped down on the floor, leaning by the older’s legs. They each pick their teams and the players, before soon enough starting the game. 

Out of thankfulness to the youngest willing to accompany him (merely an excuse of his lousy gameplay), Jooheon handed the other young man the first win of their game. So of course, Changkyun had to shoot him a smug look, a signature celebratory trait that Jooheon knew all too well. 

The look alone would be fine, the main rapper could handle it, but not when Changkyun taunted him then, “I don’t know whether you’re going easy on me or if it’s just your usual play that sucks, hyung.” The younger had said, no sing-song in his voice or any mocking tone whatsoever yet the simple level tone irked Jooheon even more.

“I was going easy on you, brat.” The main rapper grumbled. “Press ‘play again’ already you cheeky asshole.”

Changkyun chuckled, dropped the smug act and did just what Jooheon ordered.

The second round wasn’t long enough for Jooheon to regain his skills, so in just ten minutes the older had to deal with the word ‘LOSE’ written in bold on his side of the screen in addition to the growing smile Changkyun tried to hide from him behind his bony hand. 

“Oh my god, don’t even say anything.”

“I wasn’t gonna, hyung.” 

Jooheon rolled his eyes at the innocent-looking expression the lead rapper was giving him while the screen loaded their next round.

This time Jooheon gathered all of his focus and concentration into the current game, managing his players and keeping the ball to his team and eventually winning without ever letting the younger score any goal. “WHOOOOO!” Jooheon roared, “Now THAT’S what’s up!” 

While Jooheon was parading around the (newly-acquired) coffee table doing his celebratory dance (that involves hitting several woah-s, dabbing, and weirdly enough- twerking as well), Changkyun watched wordlessly with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He should be accustomed to Jooheon’s over-the-top show of the complete opposite of humblebragging, yet it always strikes a competitive nerve in Changkyun. 

To be fair, despite how they seemingly complete each other, both Jooheon and Changkyun drove each other’s competitiveness in more ways other than during games like they’re currently playing. It’s part of the reason why their registered songs numbers are constantly rising, chasing each other, part of the reason why they keep spitting out better and better rap performances. Though seemingly being on different sides of a coin, the rap duo shares the same goal; to simply become the best. That played a huge part of the reason why Joohoney and I.M are an unshakeable rap duo that managed to secure their place as one of the best rappers in the K-pop industry.

“Are you done?” Changkyun asked, trying to keep his voice as bored as he can make it sound. Though it doesn’t really wipe the shit-eating grin on Jooheon’s face. 

“No wait, hold on--” And with a last shake of his ass in front of the younger’s face, Jooheon flopped back onto the sofa. “Yep. Hit the next round, maknae!”

With a newly-found determination, the lead rapper aggressively hits the button to play again. This time he will definitely win. No more games.

Turns out, winning only fueled Jooheon’s spirit to win and also seemingly boosts up his skill. Even when the game is almost over Changkyun hasn’t managed to score a single goal due to Jooheon’s tight defences and bold attacks. 

Changkyun had to score. He HAD to. He’s not going to face Jooheon shaking his ass in front of his nose again.

So the younger did what naturally comes to mind.

He bit down on Jooheon’s thigh situated next to his face.

“WHAT THE F--” The older shrieked in surprise, almost letting go of his controller out of sheer shock. It wasn’t that painful, no, it just came so far out of nowhere that he was caught way off-guard. 

The plan worked, Changkyun was able to secure a goal just before the round ended. He still lost, but at least it wasn’t as embarrassing as before. The lead rapper simply shrugged when Jooheon shot him a sharp look. “Hey, the rules said anything goes.” Changkyun simply stated.

And that was true, the group had established the rule that they can do anything to win except getting in the way of seeing the screen or going too far (this part they decide per case whether or not it was ‘too far’), and that includes physical distraction. The unspoken rule was almost revoked when Hoseok accidentally kicked Minhyuk in the groin when the younger tickled his foot to distract him, and Hyunwoo was definitely not impressed when he had to explain to their choreographer why Minhyuk had showed up to the practice with a weird limp (their choreographer wasn’t impressed as well, but he definitely was entertained). 

So the game continued.

The next game had both of the rappers’ score tied, and so the game was decided with free kicks. Jooheon’s team was the first to go, and despite Changkyun trying to tickle him, he managed to score a goal. 

Next came Changkyun’s turn. The lead rapper had angled his shot perfectly, but moments before he pressed the controller’s button to kick the ball he felt a hot breath and a wet sensation on his ear.

“Ah--” He gasped out of surprise, the shock made him jolt his controller and swerved the ball away from the goal. Ignoring the screen, Changkyun turned to face his smug-looking hyung who gave him a mock-shrug. “Did you just--?!”

“Hey, anything goes, right?” Jooheon had said with a sweet smile, returning the younger’s line, another sweet victory in the older’s bag.

Jooheon knew that Changkyun’s weakness lies in his sensitive ears. In fact it wasn’t his first time distracting the lead rapper by blowing air in his ear, but it was his first time going as far as licking him. He had to, Jooheon convinced himself, he had to secure his win and teach the younger not to underestimate his gaming skills. Besides, it was payback for biting his thigh earlier.

Just remembering the bite takes his mind travelling to thoughts he hasn’t had the courage to enter.

Little did Jooheon know, Changkyun was also not as unaffected as he looked. Both parties went silent for a couple of moments before Jooheon opened his mouth. “You good?” He had asked, after expecting a frown or a sulking from the youngest and actually receiving nothing.

“One more round, hyung.” Changkyun had said, his voice weirdly level.

“Okay, but don’t sulk when you lose afterwards.” Jooheon answered, hitting the button to play again with a false tone of confidence.

The new game started eventually, and it wasn’t even anywhere near half round when Changkyun suddenly climbed the sofa to sit squarely in his lap facing the TV screen. 

“Hey--” Jooheon was about to protest that the lead rapper is breaking the rule for blocking his view of the screen when Changkyun presses his hips down on his lap, effectively scrambling his brain and jumbled his words. “Fuck…” He cursed under his breath, his arms looping around the figure situated on his lap to settle around the other’s slender hips, holding him in place.

Deep down every alarm inside Changkyun’s head are blaring, increasingly aware of the growing hardness underneath his hips that unmistakably belongs to the other rapper. Wrapped in a mixture of being half-delirious already and not wanting to back down, right after scoring a goal--a task easily accomplished, since Jooheon had long abandoned the game after he had Changkyun in his lap--Changkyun turned to face the bewildered-looking older rapper.

“Stop me if you hate it.” And with the short warning out of the way, Changkyun closed the distance between them and captured Jooheon’s lips in a searing kiss. 

Jooheon moaned into the kiss, grasping the younger’s long strands of hair on the back of his head in his grip. Changkyun took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the older’s mouth, tracing the other’s tongue with his. 

“Shit--” Jooheon rasps, pulling away for just enough time to breathe before diving back in, taking Changkyun’s bottom lip in his mouth to lick and suck on it, earning a breathy moan from the other. His hands travel south towards the hem of the younger’s hoodie, slipping inside to trace his palm on Changkyun’s hard-earned flat abs. 

His hands move further up until he finds Changkyun’s perked-up nipples and flicks them softly as an experiment. He received a high-pitched yelp and a jolt from the younger, confirming his newly founded theory that Changkyun’s ears aren’t the only parts of his body the younger is sensitive at.

“Hyung--” Changkyun gasps, “Bed… bedroom…” They barely did anything yet the lead rapper can barely form a coherent sentence. Changkyun imagined he would be a wreck when this goes further. Fuck, even barely thinking about it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Yeah. Yeah, good-- good idea.” Jooheon frantically nodded, and carefully pulled Changkyun off his lap to stand up. The younger almost toppled over from having to stand on his jellified legs, but Jooheon had kept a firm grip on his hips. “I got you, I got you. Hold on to me.”

\--

With a lot of effort--Changkyun couldn’t keep his hands (or mouth) off Jooheon even for a mere five steps towards the bedroom--they managed to fall into Jooheon’s bed with the bedroom door shut, the older pressed on top of the other. 

Wasting no time at all to progress, Changkyun pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in his boxers and grabbed onto Jooheon to signal him to do the same. The main rapper got the idea fairly quickly and pulled his muscle tank swiftly off his body, and just as quickly the younger had his hands back onto Jooheon’s body.

Now with Changkyun’s body clad in less clothing than before, Jooheon took the time to appreciate the younger’s well-built body. To be fair, this isn’t nearly the furthest state of undress he had seen Changkyun in, due to the other’s proclivity towards being naked during their earlier days at the dorm when they lived together. But that was then, and back then it wasn’t like he could ogle his bandmates like this, especially now after Changkyun has found enjoyment in working out and fine-tuning his body to near perfection. More especially now that he has Changkyun underneath him in bed like this.

“Fuck, Changkyunnie…” Jooheon trailed his lips down from Changkyun’s sharp jawline, down to his neck, his clavicle, “You’re so fucking pretty. Drives me damn crazy sometimes.”

“Are those-- are those lines to your new song?” Changkyun somehow regained the braincells to respond cheekily, craning his neck sideways to give Jooheon some space to nip and suck the skin. “You should… ah-- you should feature in my new album, hyung.”

“Stop being a smartass for a second here, I’m serious,” Jooheon grunted, lightly grazing the skin on Changkyun’s neck down to his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses as he goes. His lips found Changkyun’s perked up bud of nipple and immediately latched on to it, licking and sucking until the body beneath him trembled with anticipation of what was coming next. 

Changkyun quickly found out, in his foggy state of mind, that Jooheon’s favourite skinship was indeed kisses. The other man wouldn’t take his mouth off of him--kissing, nipping, licking and biting him in various places of his body--leaving a trail of saliva and faint red marks that surely would last until the morning, until Jooheon’s lips finally reached the band of his Calvin Klein black boxers. 

“Can I take these off, Changkyun-ah?” Jooheon asked, and once the younger man gave him a silent nod, he bit onto the band and pulled the last piece of clothing Changkyun had on his body with the help of his hands and the younger man lifted his lips slightly to ease the process of his undressing. Changkyun’s blush spread down to his neck when he saw his cock was so hard it sprung free against his boxers and bobs heavily on his stomach.

Jooheon hid his smile on Changkyun’s hips. “Look at you,” he murmured, drinking the sight of the flushed broad body underneath him, “You’re blushing so red you turn into a blooming rose. Fuck… you’re so beautiful this doesn’t feel real.” He dragged his lips alongside the other’s dripping shaft, pausing to place his lips gingerly at the tip to tease him.

“Honey-hyung--” The younger man groaned, pushing the main rapper’s fringe out of his sweat-covered forehead to see him better. “Hyung, please…”

“Please what, Changkyunnie?”

“Suck me off.”

Jooheon smiled against Changkyun’s cock. “As you wish, baby.” Granting the younger’s wish, Jooheon pushed the head past his lips and swallowed him halfway, earning a low-toned moan from the other man.

Changkyun buried his hand on the soft hair on the back of his hyung’s head, his trembling hand gripping the short hair but not quite pushing, afraid that his honey-hyung would choke on his cock. He tried to control his breathing, his heart beating so fast it’s bound to leap from his throat. Changkyun noted on the back of his still-working mind that the inside of Jooheon’s lips is warm and velvety, that his tongue feels like it’s experienced, like his hyung definitely knows what he’s doing. His back arched off the sheets when Jooheon gave him a particular suck, a thumb gently massaging his perineum and inching closer and closer towards the tight ring of his hole. 

He gasped a moan when his hyung dipped his pre-cum coated thumb into his hole, lightly teasing the younger while he licks his leaking cock. “Shit--” Changkyun cursed when Jooheons pulled his cock out almost completely before going back down again, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jooheon’s warm throat. This hyung definitely isn’t a newcomer at sucking cock.

The thumb circling and lightly dipping into his hole makes itself known by entering further into him, just far enough to press into him and not too deep that it was uncomfortable to do without lubrication other than his own cum. “Hyung… don’t--” Changkyun paused to moan when Jooheon pressed his tongue against his slit, “Don’t make me cum just-- just yet--”

With an obscenely wet pop, Jooheon pulled the other man’s cock out of his mouth but kept a firm grip on the base. “Tell me what you need, baby.” He asked, his voice wrecked and sounding raspy just enough. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Changkyun nodded frantically. “Yes-- god, fuck yes, fuck me.” 

Jooheon kissed the younger’s hips and loosened his grip on his cock, Changkyun whimpered at the loss of touch. “I’ll be quick, promise, hold on.” He whispered against Changkyun’s lips, giving him a quick peck before disappearing outside the bedroom. Changkyun just had enough time to catch his breath before Jooheon returned with condom packets and a bottle of aloe vera.

“Can’t find the damn lube, we’ll just have to make do.” He threw his findings beside Changkyun whose eagerness was showing with the spread of his legs. Jooheon hastily climbed back to bed after pulling off his sweatpants and kicking it haphazardly, settling in between the younger’s legs. “Don’t tell Hyungwonnie we stole his new moisturizer.”

“Why the fuck would I-- oh fuck--!” The rest of Changkyun’s words died in his mouth when Jooheon pressed a coated digit gently in his hole. “Cold--”

“It’ll be warm soon, baby,” Jooheon whispered against the inside of Changkyun’s thigh, his index finger pushing in further until it reached his knuckle. “Tell me if I can add another one.” He told Changkyun as he prodded inside, pulling out and pushing in gently so as to not hurt the younger man.

“I’m good-- you can add more.” Changkyun moaned, moving his legs to cage Jooheon in between them. He let out a long whine when Jooheon gently introduced his middle finger inside, moving around in a circular and scissoring motion to stretch him out. Jooheon’s fingers grazing against a particular spot in him sent an electric jolt down his spine, pulling out a surprised high-pitched moan out of him and making his toes curl. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-- there-- honey hyung--”

“I got you, baby, I got you.” Jooheon reassured the younger man, reaching up to kiss his blushed chest as he found Changkyun’s sweet spot that he hit earlier. “Here?”

“Oh shit-- yeah, yeah that’s it--” Breathlessly Changkyun nodded, his mouth gaping open. “It’s good… I’m-- I’m ready, please--”

“Not yet, Changkyun-ah, I don’t wanna hurt you, okay?”

Changkyun groaned and pulled Jooheon by the back of his neck up to face him. “Joohoney-hyung, please-- fuck me now before I cum already. I can’t-- fucking handle it.”

Jooheon wanted to laugh at Changkyun’s eagerness, their youngest is always adorable when he’s demanding. “Alright, alright, I won’t tease you anymore.” He pressed a soft kiss against Changkyun’s left eyelid, right eyelid, forehead and then his lips, “My prettiest Changkyunnie.”

“Hyuuuung.” 

“Okaaaay.” The older man ripped open a condom wrapper and rolled the rubber swiftly onto his hard cock, stroking it for a bit to make sure he’s coated with enough lube. He positioned himself in front of Changkyun’s hole, about to push in before he halts, “You sure about this?”

“Oh my fucking--” Changkyun groaned and pressed down against the main rapper. “Yeah I’m damn sure, now please, for the love of-- fuck!” He let out a surprised moan, Jooheon having thrusted into him mid sentence, effectively derailing his previous train of thoughts. “Ohhh fuck, you’re thick--”

“Good?”

“So, so good.” At this point Changkyun no longer cared (or even realized, actually) about the saliva steadily dripping down from the corner of his mouth. “Move-- move now, please, thank you.”

Jooheon complied and started to pull out before thrusting into the younger’s hole, receiving a string of growingly incoherent curses and a variety of ‘so good’, ‘don’t stop’, ‘faster’ and ‘honey-hyung’. Changkyun’s reaction encouraged Jooheon to thrust faster with a steady rhythm, making the bed creak with the force of their movement and the volume of Changkyun’s moans growing louder. The older man doesn’t even bother to try and mask the sound, nobody else is around, anyway. Changkyun can be as loud as he can and Jooheon will drink up his every little pretty noises like a person who was stranded in the desert for days without sustenance. 

When he grabbed hold of Changkyun’s cock and matched the rhythm of his strokes with his thrusts, the moans turned even louder. With just a few pumps, Changkyun spills streaks of white cum onto his chest and on the sheets with a strangled shout of Jooheon’s name. Jooheon, who is seriously reaching his limits, pulls out and strokes himself with shaking hands.

“Hyung-- cum on my face-- please-” Changkyun gasps, reaching out to pull on the nearest body part he could reach which happens to be Jooheon’s strong thigh. Pulling out the condom, Jooheon wordlessly climbs up and angled his cock just in time to spill out right onto the other man’s face and neck, making a sticky mess yet it seems like Changkyun was in complete bliss.

Flopping down beside the younger, Jooheon took a moment to catch his breath and slow his heart rate down that was currently beating as fast as a thrum of a running horse. Calmed down enough, he turned to face the younger who was also turning to face him, currently licking cum off of his lips, and both the rappers cracked open a goofy smile.

“You got-- um.” Jooheon gestured towards Changkyun’s face, hesitating before reaching out to grab at any available piece of clothing around and finding purchase on Changkyun’s boxers. He used the material to dab the cum delicately from the younger’s eyelashes and some of the liquid threatening to enter his eyes. 

“Thanks, hyung.” Changkyun gave a dopey-looking smile and stared at him while he continued cleaning his face.

“You got something to say?” Jooheon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Congratulations for winning the last game. I love you.” The younger rapper gave him a small kiss on the nose, before drifting off to sleep.

“Well…” Jooheon returned the kiss on Changkyun’s forehead.  
“Thank you for the prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through! This was a blast to make since it's my first time posting anything on AO3. 
> 
> (find me on twitter at @scentoflaven)


End file.
